Hidden Secrets
by OlitzForever
Summary: Olivia Pope has it all until her secret comes out. Will her secret damage her relationship with Fitzgerald Grant III even more or Will it make their relationship stronger?
1. Chapter 1: Burning Up

Authors Note: This is my fanfiction about Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III, its based off the show Scandal but has a twist to it.

PS. Boy In The Picture Is Noah Pope

Chapter 1 Burning Up

Olivia POV

Hearing your baby cry and knowing you can't do anything to help is the worst feeling in the world. I tried to calm my two year old son down by gently rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth. He only cried louder and I had no clue on what to do, he had never been this sick in his life. I was waiting to hear from the doctor to see if I should take him in to the hospital or not.

It was a peaceful Friday evening Noah and I were eating dinner, when I noticed that he wasn't really eating his food which was not normal for him. I asked him if he was okay and he simply nodded his head yes. He asked if he could go sleep and I didn't object because I had a long day and I was tired too. I was watching the news when I heard his muffled cries through the baby monitor, He usually woke up in the middle of the night so I thought nothing of it until I went to get him from his crib and he was burning up. His olive face was a bright red and his blue-grey eyes were glassy from the tears spilling out of them. I laid him down on the couch which only made him cry louder I ran to go get the thermometer out of my room. I ran back into the living room and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. It seemed like hours before I heard the beeping noise to let me know it was time to take it out his mouth.

I almost dropped it when I saw the temperature, it read 104 degrees, That couldn't be right I thought to myself. I grabbed the phone and called Noah's doctor I left a message hoping she would soon return my phone call. I grabbed a towel and went to the sink and ran ice cold water over it then turning back to Noah I placed the cold wet towel over his forehead, it calmed him down a bit but he still didn't stop crying and I was getting a headache. Hoop earrings She's my favorite baby Watch her do her thing I'm here in the world Nobody calling me Like AT&T my phone screamed indicating that some one was calling me. I ran over to it sliding the arrow not even looking at who was calling.

"Hello" his deep husky voice came in through the phone, I did not have time for this.

"Look Mr. President I don't have time for this tonight" I sighed

"Mr. President really Livi were past all that now and is that a baby crying?" he asked My heart skipped a few beats I forgot Noah was still in here.

"I'm watching a movie" I lied trying to play it off smoothly

"It sounds very real good sound system you got there" he chuckled

"Look Fitz I can't do this right now!" and with that I hung up before it was obvious it was a real baby.

My phone rang again, but this time I looked at the caller id and it was Noah's doctor

"Hello" I half way yelled over Noah's cries

"Hi Ms. Pope I'm returning your call, and from the sounds of things over there it has not gotten in better, you should bring him into the emergency room and they can look at him right away'" she said"Okay I will go there now is there anything I should give him on the way there?, because he wont stop crying and I think he is in pain because he keeps holding one of his ears" I rambled

"It sound like an ear infection, the only thing I can tell you to do make sure he is not in a lot of clothes and put cool rags on him while waiting to be seen, but other than that there is nothing you can really do until the doctor looks at him" she said

"Alright Thanks" I hung up

I put him in a tank top and some shorts with no socks or shoes and grabbed a couple cold towels a diaper bag and my purse and headed out the door.

Unknown POV

I had been keeping tabs on Olivia for weeks now my boss said that she and the President of the United States were lovers and I needed to find some dirt to get him thrown out of office. So far she was clean there were only a few people in the last few weeks that had come to visit her. I think it was here co workers and her mother, brother and sister.

There was nothing I could find and from the past several weeks he had not seen any contact of the president and her. It was now going on 12:15 am and I saw Ms. Pope's door open and saw her coming out, I quickly grabbed my camera. It looked like she was carrying a baby. When did a baby get here? I wondered, I never seen him before, it looked like he was crying. I quickly snapped shots of her and this baby before she put him the backseat and drove off. I followed her to the hospital and parked a few cars down from her.

When I got inside she was already seated with paperwork in her hand, the baby had calmed down a bit but was still whining. I looked at him more closely and observed his features, he had black thick curly hair, he was a pale olive skin tone and piercing blue/grey eyes he had soft pink lips that sort of curved into a pouty look. Those eyes I had seen them before a lot of times but I couldn't put my finger on it then it hit me this baby was the baby of Olivia Pope and the President Of The United States. My boss would sure be proud of me I snapped a few more pics from a far and left the hospital. Ms. Pope's little secret would not be a secret any longer.

Stephen POV

I was having dinner with one of my lady friends when my phone rang

"Hello?" I answered

"Stephen I need you please meet me at St. Liz Hospital" She begged

"What happened Liv? Are you okay?" I asked curiously

"Yeah I'm Fine it's Noah he's really sick and I don't want to be alone" she half cried

"Okay I'm on my way" I said

Olivia was my best friend and she needed me, but she was also my boss who had done a lot for me so I owed her that much. I told my date that I would be back later and she could feel free to stay which she did and I left.

Olivia POV

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Stephen and the doctor, Poots (Noah) had calmed down he was sleep but he still had a fever. Stephen arrived 15 minutes later and the doctor came out 30 min after that.

"I see the little guy is sleeping but we will have to wake him up" Dr. Norton said

I gently shook him and he immediately started to fuss but stopped when I rocked him.

The doctor took his temperature and he said it was very high so they took him to this ice machine thing and gave him an ice bath which he absolutely hated and then they gave him some medicine to treat his ear infection. It was 1:45 am Noah was finally sleep in the hospital bed they wanted to keep him in pediatrics overnight to watch his temperature and monitor it.

Stephen stayed with me until I told him he could go back to his place to get some rest because I was falling asleep. I thanked him for coming, gave him a hug and slumped back down in the chair watching Noah sleep he looked so peaceful. I wish that Fitz new about him and could help me out during a time like this but I knew that wish could never be fulfilled so I let the thought slip to the back of my mind and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Source: hiddensecretsfanfiction)


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences

Olivia POV

I woke up to the sun shining bright in my eyes I looked over to Poots (Noah) and he was still sleeping. I don't know why I called him that but that's what we called him since he was a little baby. I checked my phone and had 2 missed calls. Both of them from Abby. What was so urgent? I thought

2hours later

We were finally at home and the drugs they given the baby made him sleepy so as soon as we got home I laid him down in his crib and sat on the couch about to return Abby's call.

"Wassup Chica?" I called to her

"Hey I heard that Poots was sick, and you and Stephen took him to the hospital is he okay?" she asked

"Yeah he is good now, he had a fever and a ear infection" I sighed Thinking back to the long night she had.

"Oh well imma come over and hang with yall on this beautiful Saturday morning" she chirped. Today is not the day, I just wanted to spend it with Noah but I Can' turn her down. "Alright, He's sleep right now so come over in about 3 hours" I said softly.

"K see you then" and then the line went dead.

Fitzgerald POV

I was in my office debating over whether I should invade East Sudan or just let it be. I was getting pressures from Cy, Millie, Billy and a whole bunch others. I was tired of them breathing down my back every five minutes. I wish I was a normal person, with a normal life with the women I loved. I bit my bottom lip thinking of her. Olivia Pope I missed her, she used to work for me and we shared many moments together until 2 years ago she up and leaves. She comes in sometime to the office but she doesn't stay long. I do call her every night, just to hear her voice does things to m body. What breaks my heart is she acts like she never loved me. She always rushes me off the phone and when she sees me she is formal no eye contact and a hand shake.

"Mr. President" Cy Yells

"Huh" I asked confused

"I've been standing here trying to get your attention for the last minute" he Cuts

"Sorry I was thinking about-"

"Olivia" he rudely interrupts

"No invading East Sudan" I smiled

SLAM Cyrus throws a manila folder on my desk making me jump a little bit

"What the Eff is this!? Mr. President!" Cyrus screamed How would I know, I haven't even opened it but from the look of his face it was serious I thought

I opened the folder and I see a picture of Olivia, I instantly smiled but it faded as soon as I saw the full picture. She was holding a boy who looked maybe around 2 or 3 and she was going to the car the next picture was taking at the hospital and I got a closer look at the boy he was light olive color with blue/grey eyes. Those eyes could have only came from one person, Me. I gulped and looked down at the caption under the picture. It read: resign as president and No one will no about your little secret.

How Could she do this to me? Was that the baby I heard crying the night I called her? What if that's not her baby she would never hide anything like this, because she knows how I feel about family. All these things were running through my head I didn't no what to think.

"Leave" I said icily to cyrus

"With all due respect sir we need to handle this now" cy said sternly

"I said LEAVE, Get out!" I yelled and he reluctantly walked to the door and turned to shut it

I called Tom and Hal and told them I needed to got to Olivia Popes house they were reluctant at first but gave in when I told them it was strictly business and it needed to be handled right away.

— 30 Min Later—

I was at Olivia's door, it brought back so many memories about the late night visits. I quickly brushed those memories aside and remembered what I came here to do. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling my heart skipped a beat. She opened the door and her face was priceless, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hi" I said

(Source: hiddensecretsfanfiction)


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets out

Olivia POV

"Hi" he said cooly, I almost fell over when I opened the door and saw him there

"H hi" I stuttered He was looking around the room, like there was someone he was expecting to see

"W-what are y-you looking for?" I asked

"How could YOU lie to me!" he yelled. Lie what was he talking about? I thought

"Don't you ever come to my house and yell at me about lying, I have no idea what your talking about, but you can leave with all that" I said coldly. He slammed down a folder and I picked it up looked at the pictures and all the blood drained out of my body and at that moment I lost control of my body, mind and spirit for the first time in life.

I thought the day couldn't get any worse but then I heard Noah crying through the baby monitor. Fitz's head snapped around so fast it looked like he turned into a different man, a man I had never seen before. He came closer to me his masculine smell intoxicated my mind. For a second I forgot about what was happening and imagined us on the beach looking at the sun set. I was suddenly jerked out of that thought when his big hands gripped my arm very hard.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP HIM FROM ME?" Fitz roared. He was really hurting my arm and I winced in pain

"Fitz please stop your hurting me" I pleaded softly he loosened his grip but still held on tightly

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled again. It scared me, I never seen him like this before

" I-I-I I'm Sorry" I cried " I did it to protect you, and him!, I knew this would ruin you and I couldn't let that happen. I also didn't want my son to grow up in the press it would scare him, I had good reasons Fitz!" I Screamed. The tears fell freely from my face I was a wreck, then I remembered Noah was still crying and it didn't help that we were yelling at each other.

"Let me go get him" I sighed softly. Fitz held me a little longer before he finally let me go. I ran to get Noah he had been crying for the last 5 minutes

I saw him standing in his crib with his blanket in his hands, as soon as he saw me he stopped crying a smile came to his little face. I was relived that all he was crying for was for me to come pick him up and not because he heard me and Fitz.

"Hi Poots did you miss mommy?" I cooed to him

"Yea" he said rubbing his eyes. could I do this? I worked so hard to keep him away from Fitz and now he was here standing in my living room waiting to meet his son. I thought to myself. I changed Noah's t shirt and put a clean one on him and some socks because he would surely want to run around the house. I picked him up and walked out of his room into the living room where Fitz was pacing.

"uhhm" I cleared my throat he turned around.

Fitz POV

I was nervous about meeting him, what if he didn't like me. I was never nervous about anything even giving my speeches to the whole world but I was a wreck because I was meeting my son with Olivia Pope the women I truly loved for the first time. I wondered what he was like more like Olivia or me or was he his own person completely different from the both of us.

"Uhhm" I heard her clear her throat I turned around to see her holding the boy from the pictures, my son. He eyed me up and down and looked back at Olivia before letting out a small giggle and a wave. "Hi" he said

"Hey" I waved back at him

"Who you?" he asked curiously. I laughed at his grammar

"I'm Your Da- Fitzgerald" I stuttered Olivia looked at me and shifted nervously she put the boy on the ground and he slowly walked up to me.

" Man on Tv? Why here?" he asked. It was funny hearing him talk because his sentences were not full.

"Your mom and I are good friends. She never told you about me?" I asked eyeing her she shot darts my way.

"uhuh wanna play?"

"Sure go get your toys and let me talk to your mom"

"Otay" he laughed and took off down the hall

_He didn't know me at all. He was clueless about this whole thing. What had she told him about his dad? How could the women I love do this to me I thought_. "you didn't tell him about his me"? I questioned

"I did, I told him that his dad was a very busy man and he loved him but he couldn't be here at this moment" she sighed. I looked at her like she was crazy

"ill go tell him now" she took off down the hall.

Livi POV

_ How do I tell him that his daddy is out there. He always asked when he could see him but I could never give an answer._

"Poots come here" I said softly

"Yesh mommy?"

"You know that man out there from the tv?" I sighed

"Yesh why?"

"That's your daddy" I said just above a whisper

"Daddy?" he looked confused. My heart broke

"Yeah member I told you he was a busy man because he is the president, and he is always away but today he came to meet you." I told him

"Oh? Daddy? He here!" he laughed and ran out the room

Fitz POV

"Daddy, Daddy!" the boy ran towards me I smiled

"You here, you go bye bye soon?" He asked. I picked him up

"No I'm going to stay here all night with you and mommy" I smiled and then looked over to Olivia who had tears in her eyes.

"Yay" he screamed

"Mommy say you da resident, das whyuontv" he slurred _Resident? whyuontv? What did that mean? I thought Oh president of course I luaghed_

"Oh you mean President huh?"

"Yesh, Play, play" he smiled

"Of Course" I smiled

4 hours later

We were all on the couch watching Finding Nemo, Noah was rubbing his eyes indicating he was getting tired so I picked him up and walked down the hall. There were 4 rooms and I wasn't sure which on was his I opened up 2 before I found the correct room. It was painted a light creamy blue. It was very neat toys in their exact spot, there was a rocking chair, a bookshelf, two closets a bathroom, and on the other side of the room there was a crib. Right above the crib in big white letters it read NOAH. I gently placed him in his crib, I couldn't help but see how peaceful he looked sleeping. His lips were slightly open and curled up, his breaths were slow but deep as a light snore escaped from his mouth. I had always imagined my kids with Olivia but I imagined them looking a little different a more honey caramel color with big brown eyes, he was a much lighter color with blue/grey eyes but he was perfect. I shut the door slowly and made my way back out to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: The Old Days

Fitz came back out from Noah's room and sat back down on the couch. "What was it like?" he asked

"What do you mean" I questioned. I was very confused on what he meant by that

"Having Noah watching him grow up?" his eyes shot darts at me

I gulped before reminiscing on how our son was born.

_Flashback_

_July 2009_

_"Are you sure you didn't have some young dream of becoming an actor and in turn, you memorize sweet lines to pick up women?" I breathed on his mouth._

_"No," Fitz's tongue entered her open mouth._

_I moaned into his mouth._

_Fitz lifted me off of his lap and laid me on the floor. My legs wrapped around him as he was on his knees. He unbuttoned his shirt as he lifted my body up._

_Fitz stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. I was cut off as Fitz slowly started to move his lips on mine. Our lips moved in time with each other and Fitz raised his hands up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand pulled up to my face and cupped my cheek in his hand. I raised up his shirt and slowly started to feel Fitz's body. I moved from his lips to his neck thrusting my thighs onto his thighs. Fitz placed his hands on my lower back slipping one hand down the back of my jeans. I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt kissing him_

_"I - Love - You" Panted Fitz through the hard kissing and touching. I peeled off my t-shirt and pressed my chest against his, slowly running my hand over his growing bulge, Fitz started kissing my jaw line, he was leaning over me as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collar, then kissing my breasts and he moved is body to align with mine. I gasped as the cold metal from his belt buckle tickled my inner thigh. I pulled down his pants and he immediately entered me.. He slowly thrusted. My legs wrapped around his thighs.I screamed his name as he increased his speed._

_"Look at me," he slowed down his pace._

_I looked the opposite direction trying to hold back my tears._

_Fitz stopped his movements, "Look at me."_

_I slowly turned my face to his as a tear rolled down my face I wasn't used to his size yet._

_"Livi," Fitz muttered in a low tone. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him I . moaned while he was still inside me. I wiped the tear, but a couple more fell in its place. Fitz rubbed his hand against my face._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Fitz kissed my right cheek._

_"You feel so good to me, Fitz."_

_I love you, Livi." His kisses trailed from my cheek to my ear down to my neck and shoulders, and then down to my harden nipples. I moaned softly._

_I bent my head back as his tbegan to pick up the speed again. I couldn't ounce a word. What he put me in was pure bliss I was in heaven. Fitz took one last thrust and let his juices explode into me, dripping down my thighs. My chest laid on top of his, we were both rising and falling at the same time. My head rested on his shoulder._

_"I love you," I softly exhaled._

_9 1/2 months later_

_"Push!" Abby yelled_

_"Don't yell at me or I'll rip your throat out and you won't make another noise ever" I screamed. I pushed and pushed. It felt like I was pushing forever when finally I heard._

_"It's a boy"_

_A tear fell from my face as I watched them clean my baby off. He looked kinda big_

_" 9 Pounds 4 ounces" the doctor announced_

_"Gesh Liv what were you eating during your pregnancy?" Abby laughed_

_I laughed, I had no idea why he was so big. As long as he was healthy I didn't care. The doctor placed him in my arms. I was a little nervous because I was rusty with babies it had been a while since I last held one. I stared at my son, he was truly beautiful, he was a medium caramel color with a head full of black curls and his eyes they were a dark grey color he had the perfect little nose and he had my lips that gene was dominant in my family. He got a little fussy and the doctor said it was time for his first feeding and this is what really bonded a mother and child. It was one of the best first experience I had with my son._

_My sister and team were here with me. I was so glad that I had my family for support. They all took turns holding him, it was almost the perfect night. I just wished that his dad could be here to witness this moment with me. As quick as the thought came into my head it quickly left. I new it could never be, Fitzgerald Grant could never no about his son. "Well what's his name?" My sister asked_

_"Noah Michael Thomas Pope" I smiled and kissed the top of his head. Just then Noah scrunched his little face and he turned a little red, I got worried but was quickly relived when I heard a little noise sounding like gas._

_"Ew Livi he pooted!" my sister laughed hysterically and then she said "Imma call him Poots ahah, my little poots" she laughed_

_End Of Flashback_

"He really farted?" Fitz laughed

"Yea that's were the nickname Poots came from" I laughed almost cyring

"HA, and 9 pounds Liv my god did it hurt?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, I almost had to have a C- Section" I sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" he fired. I knew this was coming but I still wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Its almost morning time Fitz you should really go" I said

"Not until I get my answer, you really hurt me Liv, and I didn't expect that from the women I love and I thought she loved me" he shot

"I'm sorry" was all I could think of I didn't really have an answer for him other than I was trying to protect them both

"Sorry isn't going to cut it" he said icily

"Look Fitz what do you want me to say? I can't take it back, I know what I did was wrong in so many ways but I can't go back and I know it will be hard for you to forgive me but someday maybe you'll understand why" I half cried

No reply he was just staring at me, it was a look of disgust, finally after a few minutes he responded

"Yeah someday I will find it in my heart, but not anytime soon" he spit. My heart shattered my face dropped for a split second but I quickly composed it again not wanting him to see that his words hurt me.

"I should go" he said

"yeah you should" I said nonchalantly, he walked passed me grabbed his coat and opened the door but before he walked out he whispered "This isn't over and Noah will not be kept a secret any longer. I want him to come with me, Millie and the kids next weekend to the ranch". And with that he walked off without a goodbye or even a wave.

Fitz POV

It was a bad/good day for me today, I found out that I had a son that Olivia kept from me for two years. I got to meet him and he was simply amazing. Someone threatened me to resign or they would talk about my secret love child. I arrived back to the white house wanting to do nothing more but go to sleep. I walked into my bedroom and slipped off my jacket and shoes.

"where were you Fitzgerald?" her voice cold

"Out" I replied simply before attempting to get in bed and go to sleep, but she stepped in my way and next thing I know was I felt a sharp pain against my cheek.

"Lay another hand on me Millicent and it will be the last thing you'll ever do" I snapped at her

"Why Fitz, Why? What does she have that I don't?" she cried

"look Millie I don't feel like arguing with you tonight" I sighed

"No you owe me that much!" she growled out of anger I yelled at her

"She's beautiful, smart, good in bed, sophisticated, cares about others and not just her self, she knows me better than I know myself, everyone loves her, she's talented, and she's the mother of my child" I blurted _Crap I didn't mean to say that I thought to myself._

Millie's face dropped "She's what?" she yelled

"Drop it Millie, I'm warning you" I fired I knew Millie wouldn't press it because she was weak and never really stood up for herself, that why I was very attracted to Olivia she was very strong willed. I don't know why I even married Millie. "I gave up everything for you, I had 3 children for you, I'm the mother of your children, I love you Fitz" she cried.

"I never asked you for any of it" I spit

She stormed out the room crying, I could care less right now after this crazy day I had all I needed was some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Matters

A week Later

Millie POV

Fitz had told the kids about his son. They knew things between us were not good, and they loved Olivia and they were ecstatic to meet their new brother. We were at the ranch it was Friday morning we were all anxious about the arrival of the semi newest member to the Grant family since he was a year older than Jackson he wasn't really the newest edition.

"Now you know you can't tell anybody about him, not even your best friends" Fitz warned.

"Yeah dad we know you told us a million times" Karen said sassily. He smiled

"I just want to make sure you guys remembered".

"We got it dad". she laughed

"When do they get here"? Jerry asked

"They will be here soon". Fitz stated

God all this talk about this baby was making me crazy. I hated this baby more than I hated Olivia Pope, I even hated this baby more than Fitzgerald Grant. I didn't even know him yet but I hated him, because I felt like he was the reason Fitz stopped loving me even though deep down inside I knew that wasn't true. I snapped out of my thoughts. "I'm going to put Jackson down for a nap" I said as I lifted Jackson up from his play pen and headed up the stairs.

"Bye mom & Jack" the kids yelled.

No response from Fitz.

Olivia POV

I was really nervous about this whole trip, I had never been away from Noah for more than 1 day and he would be gone for 3 days. I didn't want to go through with this but Fitz promised me that if I didn't then all hell would break loose, and I knew he meant it. I was not sure how Noah would react to meeting Karen & Jerry. It took him time to adjust to strangers, expect Fitz he instantly adjusted to him which took me by surprise.

I over packed Noah's bag making sure he had everything. We were supposed to be there at 3 and it was now 10:45 am, we were leaving at 11. I was dressed but Noah was not and he was watching TV. "Poots!" I yelled "Come Here".

He came running in 5 minutes later. "When I call you please come right away Noah" I scolded him.

"Otay sawwie mommy." he said as he did the little puppy dog eyes and I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. I laid out his clothes and gave him a bath the night before so all I had to do was get him dressed. I dressed him in a white t-shirt, a blue and white letterman jacket some blue jeans, some white concords and a white and blue colts beanie.

"I don wanna go mommy" he said

"Why not?" I asked

"you not be there" he replied

"Aww Noah bear you'll be okay, daddy will be there remember?"

"Oh yea daddy!" he smiled

I grabbed a couple of snacks and drinks, packed the iPads and some headphones, grabbed Noah's hand and headed out the door. We then loaded up into the black SUV truck.

"Good morning Ms. Pope" the driver said

"Good morning" I replied.

I gave Noah one of the iPad's put on one of his favorite shows and stared out the window for the remainder of the ride.

3 1/2 hours later

We pulled up to the ranch it looked bigger and prettier than it did the last time I saw it. My stomach was doing flips and back flips, I was so nervous about what the kids would think of me or of Noah. The car stopped and I unbuckled my seat belt, I went around the other side and gently picked up a now sleeping Noah and shifted him around on my shoulders. I packed up the iPad and grabbed his bag from the trunk. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and I rang the doorbell.

Fitz POV

*Ding Dong* the doorbell chirped My heart was beating 3 times faster than normal, I had no idea why I was so nervous I had met Noah before, maybe it was because I missed Olivia and I would get to see her. It was hard being mad at her because I missed her scent, her touch and her feel so much. Karen and Jerry ran down the stairs which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well geeze dad are you going to keep them waiting" Karen said excitedly. She opened the door "OLIVIA" she screamed which made Olivia jump which made Noah wake up "Great" Olivia muttered

"Sorry" Karen apologized. Noah who was now crying and looking around to see where he was. Olivia rubbed his back to calm him down and he rubbed his eyes and fell back asleep on her shoulder.

"It's okay Karen you didn't know" Liv Laughed "I'm just glad he went back to sleep" "What a way to make your first impression on someone, by scaring them" Karen sighed "It's Okay Karen, he probably won't remember it" I told her. "here" I reached out to Liv to take him. She hesitated kissed him on the cheek and handed him over carefully so she wouldn't wake him again.

I took him to my room and gently laid him down on my bed I looked at him for a while

before returning downstairs. Olivia, Jerry and Karen were chatting it up like old buddies. "Well I should go, here's his bag I have directions for how to dress him, what he eats, his medicine, his favorite books and toys and his favorite movies, I packed the iPad if he gets cranky" she said "let me say goodbye to him" she walked up the stairs and I followed her.

"he can't sleep in here, he might roll of the bed" she instructed

"he'll be fine it's a big bed" I huffed.

"no I'm not leaving here until you put him in a secure bed" she said coldly

"He is not going to fall off Olivia" I raised my voice

"Fitz just put him in Jackson's play pen" Millie butted in. where did she come from? I thought.

"Hi Olivia, nice to see you again" she gave a fake smile

"You too Millie, and thank you" Liv smiled.

"Fine you can leave now" I said coldly as I picked him up and brought him back downstairs to lay him in the play pen.

Olivia walked right passed me and said her good byes to the kids and Millie before leaving the house. Karen came over to where I was watching Noah sleep.

"He's so cute Dad" she smiled,

"He looks so peaceful" "I know" I laughed

"I wonder if he'll be the same once he wakes up and Olivia isn't here" I blurted out

"I'm sure he'll be fine he's around family" she smiled. She always knew how to encourage someone.

1 hour later

It was now 4 pm we were watching some little kiddie movie that Jackson and Jerry wanted to watch. Millie went to go visit her friends so it was me and the kids. Noah was still asleep. Jerry forgot that Noah was still sleep and he tickled Jack who screamed in delight. I quickly looked over to the play pen and saw him moving around. I expected a cry and from the looks on Karen and Jerry's face so did they.

Instead he called out "mommy , mommy were you?". Karen ran over to the play pen and I followed because I knew an unfamiliar face might scare him. He looked at her confused, and he was about to cry when he saw me and he smiled and reached his arms out for me. I picked him up and he started playing with my cheeks and my nose.

"Hey there" I said to him "long time no see" He smiled

"Yesh who she?" he asked

"I'm Karen your sister!" she beamed. He looked at me and I nodded

"sisser?" he asked

"Yea, I'm your sister" she laughed

"hmm otay, were mommy?" he asked

"She is not here, its just you, me, your sister, and your brothers" I said

"bruders?"

"Yea we'll go meet them now"

I put him down on the ground and we walked back into the living room where Jerry and Jackson still were.

" these are your two brothers Jerry and Jackson" I announced. He looked at them up and down at first before he gave them a small smile and a wave and Jerry reached for his hand and shook it.

Karen asked if she could pick him up, and he hesitated before saying yes. She took him over to the couch.

"wanna watch a movie" she asked him

"Yesh, wat one?" he asked "how about the SPONGEBOB MOVIE" she tickled him and he laughed with delight

"Yay! me like sponbob" he laughed.

It was the best site a man could ever ask for, him with all of his kids watching TV and eating junk food . I was truly a happy man. Well that was until Millie came back home.

Karen POV

I was so happy that my little brother was here. When dad told us about him I was thrilled. I knew him and mom were not happy, I knew this for years they were cold and distant. I knew that he liked Olivia I wasn't sure how much but I could tell in the way he looked at her that there was something more going on. I didn't know they had a child and I was a little hurt that he didn't tell us about Noah, but when I found out that he didn't know, I wondered why Olivia would keep him a secret.

I made a mental note to ask her that later. For now I would just enjoy the time I had with my little brother. He was sitting in my lap giggling at the TV. He was so cute, every time he laughed, his little dimples perked up. I would see dad stare at him periodically trying to study him.

"Dad he's so cute" I smiled

"Yeah of course he is cute, I'm cute" he laughed

"Ew dad, no your old" I cracked up

"Whoa that was un called for!" he smiled.

"Hey guys I'm home" my mom called from the kitchen. Jerry and Jack ran into the kitchen "Hey mom" Jerry gave her a hug.

"Mommie" Jackson giggled. They were such mama's boys I laughed to my self. "Where's your dad, sister a-and uh brother?" she stuttered on the last part

"Their in the kitchen watching a movie"

"Come on mom, come meet him, he's great" Jerry beamed

"Yea, I'm sure he is" she said sarcastically.

She picked up Jackson and walked into the living room where we sat watching the movie.

"Hey kar, hey hunny" she said to me and dad

"hi mom" I said "hey" dad said not looking at her. She looked at little hurt but she brushed it off

"Well hello there" she smiled at Noah. He looked at dad for confirmation and he nodded.

"Hi" he smiled back "

I'm Millie, your daddy's wife" she emphasized the last part. Dad shot her a mug

"Otay" he said before dismissing her and turning back to the TV

"So do you like it here?" she asked

"Yesh it be big" he gawked. I laughed at his grammar

"You mean it is big" she corrected him.

He stared at her for a minute "Um ok" he said again dismissing her. I kept wondering why she was talking to him, it was clear he was trying to pay attention to the TV.

"You'll be spending a lot more time here you know" she smiled.

"Millie" dad glared.

"What I'm just trying to talk to him" she laughed. She was so dumb at times I thought. "Mom we're watching TV" I said

"Alright, I see I'm not wanted here" she smiled and walked off.

Livi POV

I really missed Noah it was weird not having him here with me and I had no clue on what to do with myself. I decided that I would call Fitzgerald just to check on my son and nothing more.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" God his voice sounded so good I thought.

"Uh hi, um can I speak to Noah"

"Yea sure hold on." I heard him call Noah over.

"Hewwo?" Noah gushed

"Hi Poots, its mommy"

"Mommy, I misted you" he exclaimed

"I missed you too baby, are you having fun?" I asked

"Yesh, I meets my sisser & my bruders, and mickey" he said

"Who's mickey?"

"Mickey, Kawen & Jewey mommy" he said

"Oh you mean Millie" I laughed. He was truly funny.

"Yesh, but me go bye bye mommy, Sponbob on."

Before I could say goodbye the line went dead. It was good to hear his voice, I didn't know how I would get by these 2 days without him, he was really the best thing that happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Emergencies

Olivia POV

I had just gotten out the shower when I realized I had forgot to tell Fitz that Noah sometimes sleep walked. It was now 12 am and I thought they would all be asleep by now. Maybe he wouldn't sleep walk this time I thought as I laid my head on my pillow. I then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Fitz POV

The Next Morning

Surprisingly Noah had a comfortable night. I knew that he was spending a couple days with people he barely knew and I knew that might be hard on him. I think he felt safe around us although he didn't want to sleep in the room by himself so Karen said he could sleep with her. He loved the Idea and hopped right into her bed and went to sleep.

I went in to check on the kids I went to Jackson's room first. He was sleeping in his crib with his thumb in his mouth. I then went to Jerry's room, slight snores escaped his mouth. Lastly I went to Karen's room, the covers were thrown off the bed. She was always a messy sleeper. I thought to myself. Then I noticed that Noah was not in the bed with her. I looked around the room and he was no where to be found. I ran down the stairs into the living room and still he was not in sight. I started checking every room downstairs, I was having no such luck until I cam to the last room. I opened it up and there he was laid out across the floor with his blanket in his hands.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I thought I had lost him for a quick second. How would I ever explain to Olivia that I took our son away from her and then on top of that I lost him.

"Hey bud" I tapped him lightly. He moved slightly but didn't wake up so I tapped him again a little harder this time.

"Noah wake up" I said

"Noo, I seepey" he whined and closed his eyes again. I was really worried about how he got down here. So this time I sat him up and shook him but not to hard.

"Bud, I need you to wake up please" I sternly said. He whined a little bit more before he opened his eyes.

"Were mommie?" he asked. Tears forming in his eyes.

"She's at home member its me you and your brothers and sister this weekend" I said. He still had tears in his eyes but he seemed to calm down

"Otay I seepy doo" he said as he yawned

"Alright bud, I just want to know why you came down here instead of staying with Karen" I curiously asked.

"Um I dun no" he nonchalantly said

"Okay well lets get you back upstairs". I picked him up and took him back to Karen's room. Karen was still in her bed. I tapped her shoulder:

"Karen wake up"

"Hmmm, What dad?" she groaned.

"Here take your brother" I said as I handed him to her

"Where'd he go?" she asked

"I have no idea "

"Shhhh I chi n seep" Noah shushes us.

"Yea dad shh we trynna sleep" Karen laughed.

I walked out of the room and decided to call Olivia. I wondered if she would take my call. I knew we were not on good terms since our last encounter. I decided to put our differences aside and do what's best for my son. I dialed her number and it rang 5 times before she picked it up.

"Hello" she groggily said

"Hi Liv, I have a quick question" I stated

"What?"

"Does Noah end up places during the night where you didn't leave him?

She laughed a while before she answered

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that he sleep walks" she laughed

"How could you forget something like that?" I questioned her

"I forgot like I said" she sighed

" My god Liv that's not something you forget to tell me"

" If you didn't rush things, and want to take him the second you met him, I wouldn't have been so flustered and forgot" she screamed.

I let what she said sink into my head before I responded " I just didn't want you to keep him from me any longer, I just , I just…. I should go". And with that I hung up.

Millie POV

Today we were supposed to go horseback riding with the kids. Every time we came down here this was the highlight of our trip. I walked down the stairs to see Fitz sitting down at the island with his hand on his head.

"Hey" I said. He stared at me for a second before responding

"Hi"

"About what time should we go down to the stables?" I asked

"You should ask the kids, not me" he said coldly

"Fitzgerald Grant, what is your issue with me? I came down here merely to have a civil conversation with you, why can't you at least have a decent conversation with me without snapping?" I yelled

"I don't want to talk to you Millie, leave me alone" he said as he got up and walked up the stairs.

2 hours later

All the kids were up and dressed. They were now eating breakfast expect Noah he was sort of playing around with his cereal.

"Noah stop playing in your food and eat" I said

He looked at me for a second and then continued what he was doing. I looked over to Fitz, who rolled his eyes at me before saying.

"Hey bud, eat your food please"

"I not hungey" Noah said

"Okay, well go get your jacket and well head out" Fitz said

"Otay"

"I can't wait to ride star diamond! Its been like 6 months" Karen exclaimed

"Was tar dimein?" Noah asked.

"Its my horse!" Karen screamed.

"hose? It be big?" he asked

"Yeah, you'll love it though" she laughed and pulled him along.

It took us 10 minutes to walk from the ranch down to the stables, Jackson and Jerry walked with me, while Karen and Noah walked with Fitz . Fitz and Karen were always close and it bothered me, because I thought mothers and daughters were supposed to bond. I guess Noah had joined their crew, he barely even knew Karen and he already had her heart. We walked for a few more minutes before we reached the stables, I could not wait to get out of here because all these horses smelled like shit. The only reason I came down here was because my kids thought I liked to watch them parade around on these nasty animals.

Fitz POV

The kids expect Noah and Jackson ran over to the horses excitedly and prepared to ride them. Jackson ran over to Millie and Noah stayed close by my side.

"You don't want to ride the horses with your sister and brother?" I turned to Noah.

"No" he simple said.

"Why not? it's a Grant gene" I laughed

" I no feel well". He said with a serious face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. He was super sleepy, didn't want breakfast and he did feel a little warm this morning. I thought.

"My eas an hed hut". He scrunched his little face up.

"I want mommie" he said a little above a whisper.

When he said that I felt like maybe I was holding him hostage here. Maybe I rushed into bringing him here but I had a dream that Olivia took him out the country and I never saw him again. The thought crossed my mind that she might really do that because she did hide him from me for two years. She might be capable of stealing him too, which is why I had to get him here as fast as I could.

"I know you miss her, but you'll see her the day after tomorrow" I said to him.

"Yea, Otay" he smiled.

"Well I'm going to go ride the horses, go up there with Millie and your brother" I instructed him. I instructed Tom to walk with him. Noah took Tom's hand as he reluctantly walked over to where Millie and Jack were. Noah looked back at me and I knew he wanted me to stay. But I just couldn't I needed some time alone from everyone. I gave him a small smile before I hopped on my horse and rode out into the forest.

Olivia POV

I called Fitz 4 times and each time it went to voicemail, I wanted to check in with Noah and make sure that he got his medicine and that he was doing okay. I had a quick thought that they maybe forgot to give him his medicine, but I knew they were responsible and looked at all the instructions I left for them. The doctor said for him to take it every 3 hours.

I decided to take my mind off of him being gone and invite an old friend over to catch up on a few things and ask them a big favor. I dialed the number

*RING RING*

"Hello" his deep voice rang

"Hey, Edison can you come to my house at 6pm, I want to catch up and ask you a favor" I said.

"Of course anything for my girl" he flirted. I was very flattered but I only called him over as a friend and nothing more. There was still one man who had my heart.

"Just as a friend Eddie nothing more" I laughed before I hung up and smiled to myself.

Millie POV

Fitz, Karen, and Jerry had been gone for almost an hour. I was reading People's Magazine when I heard Noah scream. I looked over to him and his hands gripped his head . His face was bright red and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his little body collapsed to the ground and started violently convulsing. In about 1 minute his face turned to a light blue color. At this point I was scared out of my mind because I didn't know what was going on, so I stood there looking at him, then it dawned on me I should call for help.

"HELP, TOM, HAL SOMEONE HELP ME" I screamed at the top of my lungs. About 5 or 6 Secret Service men came running over to us. I picked Jack up and move out of their way as they waited for his body to stop moving. After about 5 minutes his body stopped moving, and by this time the family's private doctor was here.

"Look Mrs. Grant you should go down the hill and wait for your husband and kids to get back up here" Hal instructed. I didn't object because I kept thinking what if that was Jack down there and not Noah. I was happy that it was Noah and not my precious Jack, I knew that thought was evil but I couldn't help but think it.

I was walking down the hill when Karen, Jerry and Fitz were riding back, I could see Karen and Jerry were crying, but I couldn't read Fitz's facial expressions. They all hopped of the horses and ran up the hill to meet me. Fitz was the first one to speak.

"What the Fuck did you do to him?" he roared.

"I, I, I didn't do any-anything" I stuttered. "One minute he was fine and then the next he was screaming" I cried.

Fitz pushed past me and jogged up the hill to where they were now loading Noah into a car with an oxygen mask pulled around his mouth. I hugged Karen, Jerry and Jackson tight as we all cried.

Fitz POV

I knew it was a bad idea to leave him with her I should have been there. I shouldn't have left him alone. How would I explain this to Olivia, she would be furious. I couldn't even begin to think what she would say to me. Tom, Hal and a few other secret agents rode in the car with me on the way to the hospital. I knew I had to call her and let her know what happened. Wait I didn't even know what happened.

I picked up the phone and saw that I had 4 missed calls all from her, I swallowed the lump in my throat before dialing her number. It rang 5 times before she answered.

"This better be concerning my son otherwise I will hang up, Mr. President" She shot. I gulped.

"I'm on my way to Bayview hospital, Something happened to Noah" I half cried.

There was no response "Hello, Hello" I called, then the line went dead. I slammed the phone down and a tear rolled down my cheek as I stared at my sons motionless body.


	7. Chapter 7: Felt So Real

Olivia POV

As soon as I heard the news of Noah being in the hospital, I quickly cancelled on Edison and was escorted to a private plane which would only take 1 hour. The whole ride I could not stop thinking about what would happen to Noah. What if he died? I would never forgive myself. I silently cried as I watched the scenery went by.

1 hour later

We arrived at the hospital and my heart was racing there was a million and one things zooming through my head and it was making me dizzy. I stumbled a little bit into the hospital doors and made my way to the front desk. I looked around the room and saw it was very empty. As I made my way to the front desk I saw about 4 or 5 agents walking through some doors down the hall.

"Hello we are not taking any patients at this time ma'am" the nurse said

"Oh no, my son is here and I need to see him" I panted

"Look there is an emergency here so no one can get in. You can come back tomorrow and check, but I'm sure any child of yours would not be here" she smiled.

I frowned at her and yelled: "LOOK my little boy was brought in here today with-

"Ms. Pope come this way" an agent called to me.

"Miss, she is with us" the agent said to the nurse.

"Oh?" she arched her eyebrow and then laughed.

"I thought that boy looked like a half breed" she spit with venom.

It took everything in my power for me not to jump over the counter attack her. I had to remember the reason I came here was for Noah. I turned to the agent and gave him the best smile I could do at a time like this.

"Thanks" I whispered

"Your Welcome" he said, as he ushered me to a private waiting area where I saw Millie, Jack, Karen, Fitz and Cyrus. A wave of anger washed over my body as soon as I saw Fitz, this was all his fault. He walked over to me with tears in his eyes. "Olivia" he whispered.

"SHUT UP" I screamed, the whole room was dead silent and all eyes were on us.

"What did you do to my baby?! He was fine when I left him here, you said you would take care of him!" I cried.

"Livi please let me speak"

"NO I do not want to hear anything you have to'-

"He's dead" Fitz cut me off. It felt all the blood drained out of my body, I was so weak I couldn't even stand. My body slammed against the hard white floor that's the last thing I remember before everything around me went black.

"Liv, Livi, Livia, OLIVIA" my sister Elizabeth screamed. My body sprung up from the bed. "He's dead, my baby is dead" I screamed and cried at the same time.

"What on earth are you talking about?" my sister questioned.

"I let Noah go to Fitz's house and, and I went to the hospital and he wa- shoot I must have passed out and they brought me here" I rambled

"Um Liv Noah is sleep in the other room, and who is Fitz?" she asked

"What?!" I screamed. I ran into the room down the hall to the baby's room and saw Noah sleeping peacefully. A huge sigh escaped my mouth as I watched my two year old baby slightly shift in his sleep. It was all a dream. THANK GOD I thought to myself. But it all felt so real, how could this have possible been a dream. Every detail was real. I pinched my self to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

I walked over to him and brushed a stray curl from his face and kissed his cheek. I walked out the room back to my room where my sister was standing, looking at me like I was insane.

"Livi, what was that about" she asked

"Sorry Lizzie I had a nightmare that someone was following me and somehow Fitz found out about Noah, and I let him take him to his ranch where Noah got sick and died" I said breathlessly.

"First, wow Second who is Fitz? Third that's a scary ass dream" she laughed.

"Fitz is um" I stuttered

"Livi your supposed to tell me everything!" she whined.

"He's Noah's father, Fitzgerald Grant." I sighed

"Wait you mean to tell me that the fucking president of the united states is my nephew's father?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Liv how could you keep something like this from all of us" she questioned

"I told mom" I laughed.

"Oh I see how it is, you tell her everything now, and we supposed to be sisters" she hit me on the arm playfully.

"Sorry only a few people know, so please do not go around telling your friends about this" I pleaded.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"No, that's why I left the campaign, he can't know it would ruin his presidency and I worked so hard to get him there" I sighed.

"Well who does Noah think is his dad?"

" I told him the truth. One day I had the TV on and Fitz was making a speech and Noah was glued to the screen, it was like he was connected to him. Every time Fitz would speak a smile would come to his little face so I told him. I also told him that one day he would meet him. It breaks my heart though living with this secret because he calls here almost every night, and every night I don't answer because I can't tell him the truth and I feel guilty" I said.

"Damn Livi, you should just tell him, especially after that dream you just told me about"

"I know but how do I tell him something like that?" I asked.

"I don't know that's on you Livi but when he calls you better be the one to tell him rather someone else do" she huffed before she walked into the living room. She was right I needed to be Olivia Pope the strong minded, strong, beautiful smart, ambitious women I was. I would wait till he called me, because he called like clock work every night around 11 pm.

11 pm

Fitz POV

Every night I called her, and every night she didn't answer. Ever since she resigned from my office 2 1/2 years ago, I have not been able to get her out of my mind. The first several months she answered then one day she stopped taking my calls and she has not answered since then. I contemplated on whether I should call her or not I did not like being rejected by her, but something in me told me to give her a call.

The phone rang 5 times before I heard her angelic voice:

"Hello" she breathed

"Livi" I chocked out the word. She was silent so I decided to break the silence.

"You answered, how are you? I miss you, why haven't you taken my calls? I babbled

She sighed heavily over the phone.

"Fitz can we meet I need to talk to you about something" she blurted.

"Um, yeah sure, tomorrow around 12 pm?" I asked.

"Yes" was all she said.

"It's good to hear your voice Livi, I have missed seeing, hearing and feeling you"

"I should go Mr. President, see you tomorrow" she said before hanging up.

"Good night Sweet-Baby" I said long after she hung up.

She wanted to see me, I knew she couldn't have lost her feelings for me. We had a connection, we were soul mates. I even was willing to resign for her, but she had to have made that deal with the devil, Millie. My Livi, my sweet, sweet Livi would finally be mine again. I sat back in my chair and fantasized what our lives would look like if we were together, our home, our marriage and our kids. That's the life I always dreamed of.


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

Fitz POV

It was 10:30 am and I was nervous as hell. I had not seen Livi since she plotted with the evil beast. I had a whole bunch of mixed emotions running through my body. I was happy to see her, but angry I wanted to touch her feel her warm skin, but also scream at her. I set up the meeting to be in my private office in the west wingMy stomach was doing flips and back flips. I decided to take a nice hot shower to let my body and mind calm down.

Olivia POV

My whole body was shaking uncontrollably I couldn't do this, I was freaking out which is something I never do. How would I tell him this? Is there any right way to tell him? Noah was still sleep so I had a little bit of me time to prepare for this meeting with Fitz. I fixed a bowl of cereal and practiced what I would say to Fitz. I was going over some lines when Noah walked in.

"Mommie why you talk to yo self?" he asked.

"Oh Noah-bear mommy's just practicing what she is going to say for a meeting today" I smiled

"who you meet"?

"Well, I'm going to meet the President, the man on TV and in the pictures"

" I come?" he asked.

"Not this time baby, but I promise one day you will" I smiled at him. He arched his eyebrow before nodding his head yes and sitting down. I poured him a small bowl of lucky charms when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"I need you to meet me at 11:15" he said in his deep husky voice.

"What!, are you kidding me, that's in 30 minutes" I halfed yelled.

"Livi please, something came up" he sighed.

"Fine" I said as I hung up the phone. I walked into the guest room where my sister was sleeping. "Lizzie" I shook her.

"What?" she groaned

"I'm leaving in 20 min, get up so you can watch Noah"

"How long are you going to be out? Cause I have a date" she said.

"I don't know, take him with you" I laughed.

"The fuck Livi, he will not be ruining my date, why don't you take him with you" she questioned.

"because I'm going to a meeting, and do not cuss around him either, I'll try to make it back in 1 hour" I said before walking out the room.

I only had 20 minutes to get dressed. Thank God I had taken my shower before I ate. I was not sure what to wear I pulled out my white pant suit and some beige pumps. I put lotion on my whole body before putting on my white lace bra and panties set and then I pulled the white button up dress shirt over my head. Then I slipped on my white pants to match and the last touch was the beige pumps. Cute, classy, and simple. I put my hair in a nice neat bun to the side and let my bangs hang to the right side of my face. The last touch was my makeup, I put on mascara and a peach color lipstick. Then I applied a little bit of blush to my cheeks, I was going for the cute, classy and simple look again. I grabbed my keys and my purse from off my dresser and walked into the living room. Noah was on the couch in his sports footed pajamas and a black & gold beanie on. My sister was the only one who had him dressed in all these weird clothes that did not match. I kissed him on the cheek before I hugged my sister and walked out the door.

Fitz POV

It was now 11, in just 15 minutes I would be able to see her again it had been almost 3 years. My heart was beating a mile a minute my body yearned for her, my hands wanted to feel her soft skin again. I missed he lips, her smell, her body, her voice I missed everything about her. No matter how hard I tried to forget her I couldn't, I was deeply in love with this women it was pitiful. I was pacing in the oval office when I heard a soft knock at the door. I fixed my tie and did a once over before I replied.

"Come in". My face dropped when I realized it was only Cyrus.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope has just arrived she is waiting out here for you sir" he said

"Send her in" I said. My heart raced as she walked into the room. She had a white pant suit on that was tight enough for me to enjoy her curves. My eyes traveled up her body when they stopped on a diamond necklace that rested between her ample cleavage. She had her shirt unbuttoned just enough for me to imagine. I just wanted to rip her shirt and pants off and make love to her right there.

"Uhem" she cleared her throat removing me from my thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Hi Livi, its good to see you"

"You to Mr. President" she smiled.

"Mr. President? Really Livi?"

"That's who you are, and so I intend to call you that" she said as she walked past me to sit on the couch. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair.

"Come on Liv, we both know we are way past the formalities. Say my name" I whispered.

"No, look I have something to t-tell y-you" she stuttered. Olivia never stuttered so it must have been really sad or personal.

"What is it?" I asked. She just looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. I walked around my desk and moved closer to her. This was my private office therefore there were no cameras in here, leaving me and her completely alone

"Livi" I whispered as I inched closer and closer to her until there was no space left between us.

"Please Fitz" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away before kissing her softly.

I expected her to pull away but instead she kissed me back. Our lips moved in sync while my right hand pushed her body down on the couch as my left hand rubbed up and down her thigh. A slight moan escaped her mouth which made me harden. My body ached for her and I could tell her body ached for mine too.

"Take off your clothes" I commanded her. She slowly stripped until she was in her bra and panties. I looked at how truly beautiful she was and how she had filled out a lot more since the last time I saw her. Her ass was bigger, her breast were larger but her stomach was still flat. I appreciated her physique. I kissed her neck and then moved down to her breast, her skin was soft. My tongue was tickling her nipples which made them hard as rocks I sucked them for a few more seconds before I moved down to her navel she moaned softly. I moved down to her pussy I slid her panties off and placed my hands on her ass and thrusted her body towards my face as my tongue went to work in her pussy. She grabbed a fistful of my hair as she moaned my name which turned me on. She was soaking wet her sweetness filled my mouth as she let out a sigh. I licked my lips (God she was so sweet I had never tasted anyone like her) I thought. I was ready to enter her, she was so wet my penis would slid right into her. I unbuckled my pants and pulled down my boxers and my erect penis jumped out. She gasped as she took my size in, I slowly pumped in and out of her as I whispered in her ear "I want to give you a part of me."

Olivia POV

"I want to give you a part of me" he whispered. A wave of realization washed over my body. "Stop" I screeched pushing him off of me he pulled out looking at my with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Livi?" he asked

"We can't do this" I said as I was putting back on my clothes.

"Why, Livi? Stop fighting this, stop fighting us" he said annoyed

"Two Years, two years and its still about sex Fitz, I'm not a booty call this isn't right a lot has changed, I have changed" I screamed (I could not believe I had let it get this far I thought.)

"Livi, you know its not about the sex I love you" he whispered, he looked hurt.

"Look I came here to tell you something" tears were running down my face at this point.

"What" he sighed

"I don't know how to say this" I said

"If your telling me you don't' love me anymore save it" he raised his voice.

"LISTEN TO ME" I screamed he stared at me blankly. So I continued

"2 1/2 years ago when I left, I left for a reason because you are the best man for this job and I could not jeopardize that" I sighed

"Livi you wouldn't have, we were careful, we did everything secretly, you just had to wait till my term was over, and we could have been together" tears were in his grey eyes.

"I had a baby, he is 2 his name is Noah" I blurted out. I looked at him for his reaction. But all I got was a blank face with no emotion.

"Fitz?" I called out

No Response


	9. Chapter 9: A New Day

Fitz POV

"Fitz?" she called out. I was shocked, to shocked to move or make a sound. She had a baby? How could she? I know she wasn't sleeping around so it had to be mine. Why would she keep something like that from me? Was I not good enough to know the truth? He's two? I missed out on two years of his life. What did he look like? What did he act like? Was he sensitive like me or very determined like Livi? All these thoughts were running through my head. I felt like the room was spinning and I couldn't see anything . I closed my eyes and slumped down in the couch.

"Fitz are you okay?" she cried. I ignored her and continued in my thoughts which made her angry.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant I know you hear me" she yelled. I finally opened my eyes and stared at her blankly. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't form any words what words were there to form? She just dropped a bomb on me out of no where what did she expect me to say? After my thoughts processed I was able to open my mouth.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me for a second before she answered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hide this from me, we could have worked things out, you had no right"

"I had every right to do what I thought was best for my son and you"

"He is mine to, you kept him from me I missed out on watching him grow up"

"I'm sorry, but to be honest the only reason I'm telling you this is because my sister said I should and I had a very bad dream. If I had it my way you would never know".

I lost my cool there, how could she say that to me with no regret or remorse. Who was this women standing before me and what did she do with my Livie?

"I want to see him"

"I- I don't think that's a good idea"

"Its apparent you don't know what good ideas are, therefore you have no say in this. I will see him and that is final" I fumed.

"And just how do you propose you will do that, the press will be all over you the minute you step out the white house, and then see you pulling up to my house to see your illegitimate kid, and Noah and I's business will be all over for the world to see . I refuse to have my son all over the media like that. " she fumed.

"Your absolutely right, bring him here"

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked

"No, say he's your nephew, cousin or your friends baby. I don't know make something up since you are very good at lying and keeping secrets" I smirked. "Tell them that you couldn't find a baby sitter and his parents are out of town, figure something out your smart JUST BRING HIM" I yelled.

She looked hurt but I didn't care karma is a bitch and she deserved a lot of karma for what she did.

"And to sit here and think that you loved me like I loved you. I was foolish, did you ever love me?" I asked.

"OF COURSE I LOVED YOU, THAT'S WHY I DID WHAT I DID. DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY DOING THIS ON MY OWN? WELL IT WASN'T I WAS THE ONE WAKING OUT IN ODD HOURS IN THE MORNING FEEDIN HIM, I WAS THE ONE TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WHEN HE WAS SICK, I WAS THE ONE WHO CHANGED ALL THE DIRTY DIPERS. I WISH I HAD YOUR HELP BUT I DIDN'T YOU, HAD A JOB TO DO AND THAT WAS LEAD THIS COUNTRY I couldn't ask you to ruin everything that we all worked so hard for" she whispered the last part.

"you could have told me Livi, I am truly hurt. We could have figured something out"

"I know you don't understand but I did what I thought was right"

"You should have talked to me is all I am saying" I huffed

"I can't change the past Fitz I'm sorry" she quietly said.

"Sorry is not good enough Liv, sorry won't give me back the two years that I missed"

"I know" she muttered

"I want to meet him"

"I know"

"Like now". She looked up at me and laughed.

"I can't just go get him now and bring him here, I know you want to meet him but we will do this my way" she said coldly.

"Your way?"

"Yes my way or no way"

"Just get him here Liv" I pleaded.

"I will, but we cannot rush this. I have a couple pictures of him do you want to see?" she asked gently

"yes" I imagined him looking a lot like Liv with light brown eyes, pink lips, and rosy cheeks. I always imagined what my kids with Livi would look like.

She handed me her phone and I looked down at the picture of some girl and a little boy. He was cute, black curly hair light blue almost grey eyes, like mine. He had different traits from both of us but didn't really look like either one of us. I smiled once more at the picture before handing her back her phone.

"He's cute huh?" she asked

"Yea, what's his full name? and what is he like?" I asked

"well his name is Noah Michael Thomas Pope, I gave him your middle name. He is funny and sweet like you, but he does have a little bit of a temper. Like me he is very determined and does not quit even if he does get frustrated. He's very smart, I read to him as a baby and when he was 6 months I started to find cd's and podcast that teach your baby to talk earlier. So he started really talking by 1 and now he can hold full conversations but some words don't come out all the way. Its cute" she smiled

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head as she continued to talk about him.

"I should go" she stated

" Next week" I said

"What?"

"I want to meet him next week, I will schedule a meeting with you on Thursday"

"Like I said Fitz we will do this on my terms" she said icly

"LIKE I said Thursday or else" I spit

"Or else what Fitz?" she challenged

"You do not want to know, you are free to go Mrs. Pope" I said walking past her into the main halls of the White house.

Olivia POV

He pushed past me and left me standing in the office by myself. I fixed my self up before walking out the little room into the oval office and out the doors. I hopped into my car and sped home. I was not expecting this day to come so soon but I knew it would come eventually and I was prepared to do whatever I had to do to keep my son safe. Even if that meant going to some extremes.


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

Olivia POV

I pulled up into the garage and got the food out the back of the car. As soon as I walked through the door I could hear the sound of little footsteps running down the hallway.

"Mommie!" he screamed as he wrapped his little arms around my legs.

"Hi Noah-Bear, how are you doing? And what are you wearing?" I asked as I looked at his outfit.

"I good, Ti-Ti say I wear swaa" she smiled. He had on a USC sweatshirt, some baggy cargo shorts, white high socks and some black and white concords on and a black bandana tied around his head.

"Doesn't he look adorable !" my sister gushed as she took a picture of him.

"No he looks like a thug" I frowned as I looked at him again.

"No he does not Livi I fixed him up. He has all these nice clothes in here and you be putting him in some bummy shit. My nephew is not going out with me looking like a ragamuffin. " she ranted.

"First stop cussing. Second do not call my baby a ragamuffin, because, that means dirty, grimey, urchin, stinky, ugly, unkept. Last time I checked he was none of those things. " I growled.

"Ugh you know what I meant. I'm leaving for my date, I'll be back later" she said as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the door.

"What are you wearing Lizzie ?" I asked. She had on a multicolored jacket with a red sports bra, some black leggings, and some red wedge heels.

"An outfit" she said sarcastically. "Look Livi I'll be back later on, don't wait up" she laughed.

"Welp It's just me and you bud" I smiled at Noah.

"Mommie movie pwease?" Noah asked.

"Sure! What movie?"

"Uhh" he said as he was thinking. He looked a lot like Fitz when he was thinking. It was adorable.

"Um, Meemoe!" he shouted while jumping up and down.

" Haha okay, Nemo it is" I laughed as a I picked him up and brought him over to the couch.

**** 3 Hours Later ****

Noah was knocked on the couch so I had a little alone time. I walked into my bedroom and laid on my bed to think. After thinking for about 30 minutes, I decided to call Fitz. It was around 8pm so I was hoping he would be in the oval office doing some paperwork. The phone rang 7 times and I was just about to hang up when his voice came through the phone.

"Hello" he said deep and masculine. He sounded so good .

"Fitz it's me"

"What do you want Olivia?" he questioned.

"I was thinking, I am not working Saturday can we move the meeting day to Saturday please"

"What time?" he asked.

"Anytime you want"

"Why the sudden change Liv? What do you have planned? I know you" he whispered

"Because I don't want to rush this and I want to be able to be there without having to worry about leaving. And apparently you don't know me too well Mr. President. " I spit.

"Livi" he whispered.

"Yes?"

" I miss you, I miss us" he sighed.

Truthfully I did miss him and my heart was telling me yes but my head was telling me no. I was sending mixed signals to myself and I was confused. I knew this wasn't right but it felt so right.

"Yea me too, I should go" I whispered. I didn't want anything escalating any further.

"Yea me to. Oh and Livi" he said, his tone serious.

"Yeah?"

" I love you" I could tell that he was smiling. I smiled myself before replying.

"Good Night Mr. President"

Those three words made me happy. I was smiling from ear to ear. To know that he still loved me after all I did to him, that showed me that he was truly in love with me. Even though I didn't show it I was just as in love with him as he was with me. I walked back into the living room and picked up Noah to put him in his room. I laid him down in his bed and placed his blanket around him. I stared at him for awhile before closing the door to his room. Noah was the best gift Fitz could have gave to me. He was truly the best thing that happened to me.

Friday Night

Tomorrow was the big day, the day that Noah met his father. I still hadn't told Noah I had been procrastinating . I knew I had to do this because it was the right thing to do. I walked into his room and he was playing with some color crayons .

"What you drawing?" I asked him.

" A sun" he smiled. It was just a bunch of yellow squiggly lines .

"Oh okay, well I have something to tell you" I sighed

"Wat?" he looked up at me.

"Well tomorrow, we are going to meet your daddy"

"Daddie?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, member how I told you that you would meet him someday, but you couldn't before because he was a very busy man. " I said

"Yesh" he said simply.

"Well he wants to see you"

"Why?" he asked. It sort of broke my heart when he asked why his father wanted to meet him. This was my fault.

"Because you guys should meet, don't you want to meet him?" I asked.

"Um, Yesh" he said. "why he not be here?" he asked.

"Well he is a very important man, and it's hard for him to leave his job without a lot of cameras following him". I tried to explain.

"I lubb camas, he famus?" he asked.

"Yes, very one of the most famous people in the world" I smiled

"why he no lib hea?"

"Um well he has a big house that's white were he stays"

"Oh, big, supa big?" I laughed.

"You sound just like your aunt. Where is she by the way?" I asked

"Out" he said. She was probably on another date.

"Alright Noah, lets get you ready for bed you got a big day tomorrow" I smiled at him. He smiled back and jumped onto my back. He looked small and light but this boy was solid.

Noah POV

I jumped on mommy's back and yelled "Hee Haw" she was my donkey. After she took me to my room I laid in bed thinking about this man who was spose to be my daddy. I wonder what he looked like, if he was nice, and if he got me some presents. I love presents. I was excited to meet him and nervous at the same time I hope he is nice. I would find out tomorrow.

The Next Day

Fitz POV

I cleared my schedule for the day. I was to have no distractions unless a world crisis broke out. I told Cyrus and the rest of the staff that I had some property business that I needed to take care of down at my father's old house. The kids were in Santa Barbara with my parents and Mellie was out with her friends in Hampton. That meant I had almost the whole day to spend with Olivia and my son. I was again nervous not because Liv would be there but because my kid. What if he didn't like me or thought I was a horrible person. I tried to stay as calm as possible. I was planning out our day. The only two secret service men I trusted were Tom & Hal so they were ordered to pick up Olivia and bring them the secret way, and I would then meet them back there behind the White House and we would drive about a couple hours away to the property that I owned. I thought that we would maybe watch some movies, cook, talk, play, swim, and other things. Now that I had our day planned I got dressed, today would be one of the few days where I didn't have to wear a suit. I put on some dark blue jeans a black t-shirt some regular shoes and a light jacket. I eagerly awaited their arrival .

Olivia POV

I was picking out my outfit when Noah came into my room.

"Cum mommie, I reddy" he said. I looked at his outfit and laughed .

"Did you dress your self?" I asked

"Yesh" he replied. He looked bad, he had on different colors and patterns and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

" AHAHA, Oh Noah-Bear you're so silly, go knock on your auntie's door and tell her to dress you" I laughed again, before he took off yelling down the hall.

I decided that I would wear something casual, very casual. I put on some blue jeans a white shirt , with a necklace, some black boots, and a black cardigan. I decided to wear my hair natural so it was really curly. I did a once over in the mirror and decided that I looked good. I headed down the hall to see if Noah was dressed and of course my sister was trying on clothes and then taking them off to try on new ones.

"Elizabeth, let me dress him. The whole point of him coming in here was so you could dress him while I dressed, but your taking longer than me" I laughed.

"Oh no, you have horrible taste in choosing his clothes, I got this" she hissed. I walked into the kitchen to get everything ready. I grabbed Noah's backpack and packed some snacks, a sippie cup, some pull ups, a bag of toys, bathing suits and the iPads. After about 5 minutes Lizzie and Noah came out his room. He looked adorable; he had on a blue and red plaid button up shirt, some blue jean shorts some white socks and some blue and black Nike's on.

"Alrighty I finally agreed that this would be the perfect outfit. Its very presidential" my sister smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back at her. Just as I was about to say something my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mrs. Pope we have arrived" A mans voice said through the phone. I just figured that it was Tom or Hal

"Okay I have his car seat in here can you come and get it " I asked and then hung up the phone. There was a knock at the door, so I grabbed my purse, hugged my sister and grabbed Noah's hand and headed for the door. This was about to be an interesting day.

30 minutes later

We took a side alley that apparently lead to the back of the white house where Fitz would be waiting for us.

"Mommie, dis hows big" Noah exclaimed.

"Yeah I know huge huh?" I smiled. We pulled up to a back door where Hal was waiting in front of. He went back inside and a few minutes later I saw Fitzgerald walk out. He looked very handsome in some jeans and a t shirt. It was weird not seeing him in a suit. He talked with Hal for awhile before approaching the car.

"Okay Noah, that man is your daddy" I whispered to him. He looked up and arched his brow

"He wite?" he asked. I busted out laughing and so did the Tom and the driver.

"Yes, but don't say that, its rude" I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, otay sowwie" he apologized. After what felt like years Fitz finally opened the door and stepped into the car. He greeted the driver and Tom before turning to me and Noah. He stared at Noah for a second before smiling.

Fitz POV

I greeted everyone before turning to Livi and Noah. He was even cuter in person. It looked like he had grown since the pictures she showed me were taken.

"Hi there" I smiled at Noah, who analyzed me carefully before speaking.

"Hewwo" Noah smiled.

"Are you ready to have fun today with your mom and dad?" I smiled.

"Um, yesh" he smiled back at me. I had finally met him and it seemed like he liked me so far things were off to a good start. I just hoped that the whole day would go like this. Today I would just imagine that we were the perfect couple going away on a little vacation. I couldn't wait to get to the big house to spend more time with my son and learn more about him. I smiled at Livi who returned the gesture thinking about our son and how I had a part of her, and she had a part of me. About how this little person bonded two people together. I snapped out of my thoughts and decided to talk to my son the remainder of the ride.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Of Fun

Authors Note: This is my fanfiction about Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III, its based off the show Scandal but has a twist to it.

PS. Boy In The Picture Is Noah Pope

Fitz POV

We had just pulled up to the house, the car stopped and Tom & Hal said they would be back to pick us up later. Noah fell asleep about and hour and half ago. Livi stepped out the car and I went around the other side to get Noah.

"Maybe I should get him" Liv said

"I got him" I smiled. I unbuckled his straps and tried my best to pick him up without waking him up.

"urg" I grunted as I lifted him onto my shoulders. This boy was heavier than I imagined .

"He's heavy huh?" she laughed.

"Uh Yeah, what do you feed him?" I joked . We laughed a little bit longer before walking up to the front doors. I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Wow this place is gorgeous" Livi gushed

"Thank you" I smiled as I placed Noah down on one of the couches in the living room. As soon as I put him down he woke up. He looked up at me confused and started to scrunch his face up like he was going to cry. Then Livi walked in and he ran over to her and hid behind her legs. I guess he forgot who I was.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Were we?" he replied as he looked at me.

"Member we are spending time with daddy today" she smiled.

"Oh, ja"

"Did you forget about me already?" I asked him. He smiled before he replied.

"sorta"

"It's alright I'll just have to TICKLE YOU" I screamed as I picked him up and ticked his belly. He laughed, screamed and kicked in delight as I continued to tickle him.

"SOP, SOP SOP IT" he giggled. I set him down on the ground and he lost his balance and fell on his butt. Livi and I just laughed at him.

"No Lagh" he frowned but we laughed even harder.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him. A big grin spread across his cheeks as he said "Yesh, I eat, I eat."

I cooked some bacon, eggs, waffles, grits, and cut up some fresh fruit. Livi was staring at me strange

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She smiled at me before replying

"I didn't know you cooked"

"Yea my mom always told me if I wanted to get the ladies I would have to know how to cook" I winked.

"She was not wrong" she laughed .

1 hour later

Olivia POV

I was sitting between Noah and Fitz on the couch. It felt like we were a real family but I knew in reality that we weren't. Fitz was showing Noah pictures of his family. They seemed like they were bonding pretty well. I was staring out the window in my thoughts when I realized that it was a beautiful day outside .

"We should go swimming" I said

"Simmin legoo" Noah yelled

"Well that's a good idea. Give me his stuff and we'll go get changed in my room and you can get changed in the guest bedroom down the hall to the left" Fitz said

"Alright" I said as I handed him Noah's bag and he and Noah took off upstairs.

I walked into the guest bedroom and threw my bag on the bed. I pulled out my 2 piece cream colored bikini. I stripped from my regular clothes and put on the suit. It was tighter than I had remembered. So I made a mental note to buy a new one. I walked over to the mirror and placed my hair in a high bun. I pulled my bangs back with a bobby pin. I looked at my self in the mirror, it was a different look for me but I liked it. I put on my flip flops and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out to the living room where Fitz and Noah were already waiting for me. They looked very cute standing next to each other.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to come in there" Fitz laughed.

"Yea mommie, you toked ever" Noah frowned

"Sorry guys. I'm here now" I smiled.

Noah POV

It was cool meeting my dad. He was funny and nice. When we walked out to the backyard it was huge and had a huge river looking pool. This was cool. I ran to a part that looked like a pond, just before I was about to jump in it mommy yelled.

"Noah, stop you can't just jump in there like that"

"Why?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Because you don't know how to swim" she laughed.

"I do too" I whined

"Why don't you wait for us to get in" dad said. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Turn that frown upside down" he smiled. I smiled back and sat down at the edge of the pond and waited for them to come.

Fitz POV

I couldn't stop looking at Olivia, she looked beyond gorgeous and it didn't help that she was wearing a two piece suit that didn't leave room for any imagination. Motherhood had a good effect on her well physically anyway. She was still very petite but her hips were wider and ass fuller and her breast larger. I had Noah to thank for that.

"Hello" Olivia said waving her hand in my face.

"Huh" I said still looking at her body.

"Stop looking at me like that, and wipe that stupid grin off your face"

"Sorry, I can't help that your beautiful" I smiled sheepishly

"Mommie cum hew pwese" Noah yelled. We laughed and headed over to the pond.

"You know how to swim huh buddy?" I asked ?

" I tink" he said.

"No he does not" Liv responded.

"You not know mommie" he frowned.

"Well why don't we find out" I smiled.

I picked him up and went to 3ft. On his arms he had some floating devices. I placed my hands around his little torso and guided him. He was doing a good job, I held on to him for a few more minutes before letting him go. I guess he was not ready to go on his own.

"DADDIE" he started to cry. I put my hands back around him and he pulled himself closer to me so that his arms were gripped around my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was breathing really hard.

"No let me go" he frowned

"But you want to learn to swim right?" I asked.

"Yesh" he said

"Well I'm going to have to let you go but, I will be right next to you the whole time"

"Um, otay" he said.

30 min later

I held onto him and guided him to where Liv was.  
"How about we swim to mommy" I said to Noah.

"No"

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"To faw" Noah said

"No I'm not, Olivia said.

"You can do it" I told him. I let him go and he started flopping.

"MOMMIE" he yelled.

"Come here" Olivia replied.

"No, I no sim" he cried. Olivia laughed and moved closer to him. He sort of jumped to her in the water.

He kicked his legs a little bit and made it safely to her.

"You swam to me!" Liv gushed. He smiled and turned to me

"I Simmed to mommie"

"I saw! Good job buddy" I said as he clapped his hands together.

"How bout we get out the pool and go lay in the sun" Olivia suggested.

" I wanna pay on the puk" Noah said

"You want to what?" I asked

"Paaay in da puk" he pointed to the play structure.

"Oh okay, let your mom dry you off first" .

Olivia POV

I dried Noah off and he ran over to the play structure . The day was going really well, Noah was having such a good time I knew he wouldn't want to leave. I laid my towel down and stretched out across it. I shuttered as a felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I could hear him slowly inhaling and exhaling. He pressed his body fully against mine and I felt his penis grow hard.

"Stop Fitz" I tried to say but it came out as a moan instead. He didn't stop and I didn't object. His hand traveled up to my bikini top as he slipped two fingers inside brushing the swell of my breast, and his large thumb swept over my hardened nipple. I shuddered. His breath released against my back. I moaned again and felt his whole hand cover my breasts through the top. He pushed the top aside and began to massage them warmly, his fingers brushed over my nipple again, tracing the peak, and over my skin. Before I could let another moan escape my mouth.

"Wat yur doin? You westleing?" Noah looked at us curiously. _SHIT I though to myself._


	12. Chapter 12: Reality Check

Fitz POV

"Wat yur doin? You westleing?" Noah looked at us curiously. I snatched my hand away from Livi's chest. I didn't even hear him approach us. Liv stood to her feet and picked Noah up and walked over to the structure. She was mumbling something to him, that I could not make out. I hope he wouldn't press the issue because I'm sure neither Liv or I knew how to explain to a two year old what we were doing. I walked over to the little play area and watched Livi push Noah on the swings. He was giggling in delight as she pushed him higher and higher. I watched them together and smiled. She was a good mother, she was kind, gentle but firm, and most of all patient.

"Hi , mommie hi!" he screamed at her.

1 hour later

Livi and I were in the kitchen cooking while Noah took a nap. I wanted to have dinner with them before this day was over, because I knew that this most likely would never happen again. I watched her as she cut apples, oranges and pineapples. I could not stop looking at her she was truly beautiful.

"I feel you staring at me" she smiled

" I Can't help it" I said staring deep into her eyes.

"We can't" she said tearing her eyes away from mine.

"We can" I replied moving closer to her. Her shoulders shuttered as I breathed softly on her neck.

"Stop Fitz"

"No" I whispered into her ear. I pushed her against the stove.

"Stop it" she tried again. I was not budging.

"No" I said louder this time. She pushed me off of her with all her might. I stumbled back a little bit. I looked at her she was breathing really hard.

"Our son is 100 feet can't do this anymore Fitz it does not work" she said above a whisper.

"Liv" I said.

"No let me finish. I deserve better Fitz, I know you love me and I do love you, but that's not enough. I don't want to be the second women I deserve to be the first. I don't want me and our son to be your dirty little secret. I can't just show up to the white house unannounced like your wife. I can't hold your hand out in public, we cannot go out on dates like a normal couple, you can't come to my house unless its late at night. I feel dirty Fitz, I am not that women. I deserve better, Noah deserves better. Sometimes love is not enough." she whispered the last part.

I was frozen. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I was too strong to let her see me cry. I loved her with all my heart, and I would give up this presidency for her, but she wouldn't allow it. I could not understand why she didn't want to be with my I thought I was the man she dreamed of. I was the man of her dreams, and she was the women of my dreams. I understood her though, and I could not be to upset with her because all of it was true. There was no real future between us until the end of my term. I couldn't wait that long, there had to be some type of way we could make this right. She was the fixer so she had to fix this.

Olivia POV

Fitz was in his own world, his face was blank his eyes lost. I waved my hand in front of his face. No response. I tried calling his name, but still no answer. He had to be in shock. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but it was the truth.

"FITZ" I yelled. He jumped a little.

"Fix it" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You're the fixer, fix this there has to be a way to work us out. I am not giving up on you. You are the most important person in my life. I can't just let you go. Can you?" he asked.

Truth was I couldn't ever really let him go, he would always have a place in my heart. But in reality I could never have him and a little part of me was jealous of Millie. She was able to have him when he didn't even love her.

" I can" I lied. I saw the twinkle in his blue-grey eyes. He was about to cry, he tried to hold them back but I could see past that. The leader of the free world, the most powerful man in the world was about to cry. Who was I kidding I couldn't like to him. I couldn't live without ever seeing him again either. But I couldn't just keep being in the shadows.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry I lied" I whispered

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I lied when I said I could let you go, I can't let you go I never will be able to. But its not right to do this. I don't want to keep being your mistress. You have a wife, you have kids. It's not fair to them or this country" I said

"I wanted to quit my job, you could have been my wife. But instead you, YOU plotted with Millie to keep me in the white house. All of this would have been over but you choose to put your feelings aside." he ranted.

"Fitz, we had to do the right thing"

"We are the right thing, Livi" he said, as he brushed a stray curl from my face.

"Wwe should get back to cooking, he should be up soon" I stuttered.

For the next 30 minutes we were silent. Fitz made shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo and I made a Caesar salad and cut up some fruit. Just as I finished setting up the table Noah walked into the dinning room rubbing his eyes. _Just in time_ I thought to myself.

"It smell gud" he smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him knowing the answer.

"Yesh vewy" a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey Fitz, can I use some of those pillows from the couch to put in his chair?" I asked.

He nodded and I grabbed 3 pillows. I put them in the middle chair and picked Noah up and set him down in the chair. I poured some apple juice in his sippy cup, and put a little pasta on his plate and a little salad and some fruit. Fitz went to the bathroom, so I fixed his plate and mine. I knew he had a big appetite so I gave him a lot of pasta and salad. I was about to put a spoonful of food in my mouth when Noah said "Mommie no we wait fuh daddie".  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" I laughed.

"It's Otay" he smiled.

"Mommie" he said seriously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is we gonna liv hewe wit daddie now?" he asked

"Are we going to live here with daddy" I corrected him and he nodded.

"No honey we have to go back home with auntie Lizzie." I said.

"Oh" he said looking down.

Millie POV

I had just got back from a trip with my old girlfriends the kids were in Santa Barbara, which meant Fitz and I would be alone. I bought something sexy for the night that I planned. The resident was very quiet, too quiet. I greeted some of the body guards that were in the hallway. "Excuse me but have you seen my husband?" I asked them with my famous fake smile. "He is taking care of some business, but he is set to return within the hour ma'am" he said. "Are Tom and Hal with him?" I asked. "Yes Ma'am".

If he was up to something Hal would tell me. Ever since the first time Hal saw Olivia and Fitz together he told me, and in return I did him some favors. It was our regular thing until Olivia left, then there was nothing to tell, but I didn't stop doing him favors. I walked into our bedroom slipped off my clothes and immediately jumped into the shower. 30 minutes later I stepped out put on my new gift for Fitz and wait excitedly for his arrival.

Noah POV

We had a good dinner but the men in black came back and said it was time for us to leave. I didn't want to go because this house had a huge pool with a little pond. But I did miss my auntie, she was my favorite auntie. We always made videos and put pictures up of ourselves. She said we were to pretty for anyone not to see us. Mommie and Daddie were in the back room talking about something so I decided to go outside. I saw how daddie locked the door earlier so I thinked I remember how to do it. I unlocked it and walked outside, there were 4 big mans in black standing outside a big huge stretched black car. I wanted to play with their shiny things in their ears. It looked fun.

"Cue me, Cue me I wanna pway wit yur ting in eaw" I said.

"It's not a toy"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's not, you should go back inside its too cold for you to be out here without a jacket" one said.

"No, let me pway wit it" I said a little louder.

"I'm sorry little man but you can't" another one said. Then all of the sudden one of them was picking me up.

"SOP, SOP IT! ME DWN! ME DWN!" I screamed and kicked. I didn't like when strangers picked me up. They walked to the door and opened it.

"MOMMIEEE!, YET GOO! YET GOO!" I screamed again. Mommie and Daddie came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mommie asked as the man set me down. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her legs.

"He was outside with no jacket on ma'am and he wanted to play, but we brought him back in" the man said.

"Noah" Mommie scolded me. So I had to cry, it always worked.

"Nooo Mommie, dey mean" I cried.

"Okay Shh" She said picking me up. I laid my head on her shoulder still crying but smiling on the inside.

"Thank you" she whispered to the man.

Fitz POV

Noah was screaming loud for a little boy he was sure loud. "Does he usually scream like that?" I asked Livi.

"Um yea, when he's mad or scared" she said trying to calm the little boy down.

"Oh my" I laughed._ I would have to get used to that_

"I guess this is goodbye" I said looking Livi in the eyes.

"Until next time" she smiled softly. I tried to bite my bottom lip so I wouldn't have the urge to kiss her but I couldn't resist. I tilted her head up and bent mine and kissed her before she could object. To my surprise she kissed me back but only for a second. Then she pulled away.

"aha, yu kisted" Noah clapped his hands. Olivia's cheeks turned red.

"Say bye to daddy" she smiled.

"bye bye" he said and gave a small little wave and then reached for me.

"fun" he said before he gave me a big wet sloppy kiss. I smiled and then passed him back to Olivia.

"I'll call you" I said as she walked out of the house and into the limo. I walked out after them and got into my limo thinking about my day and thinking about how I would have to see the ice queen when I got home.


	13. Chapter 13: Exposed

Authors Note: This is my fan fiction about Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III, its based off the show Scandal but has a twist to it.

PS. Boy In The Picture Is Noah Pope

* * *

Olivia POV

We were about 30 minutes away from home the car ride was quiet, Noah was on the ipad watching one of his movies. I was staring out the window when I heard a loud horn and a car screeching.

"Mommie" Noah whispered. That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Fitz POV

It was around 10 pm and I was just about back to the white house when I got a call. "Hello" I answered.

"Sir, there's been an accident" Tom's voice rang through the phone.

"What kind of accident?" I asked, getting worried.

" We were driving back to Ms. Pope's house when a truck came out of nowhere and hit the side of the car. We are all at the hospital now. I know you can't come sir, but I thought you should know."

"Are they okay?" I asked hoping everyone was okay.

"Ms. Pope has 4 broken ribs and a broken arm. She is still unconscious. They won't tell me anything about the boy other than he is in ICU." he said.

"Thank you Tom" I said before hanging up. My heart was in my stomach, I wish I could be there for them, I wished that Olivia was the women in my bed and not Millie.

Elizabeth POV

I was watching TV when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Elizabeth Pope?" the voice asked.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Dr. McCoy from Thomas Jefferson Hospital, we have your sister and nephew here-

"WHAT?, Why?" I asked

"They were in a car accident, Ms. Pope is awake now. She has 4 broken ribs and a broken arm some internal bleeding but we have got that under control, she is stable now and asking for you" he said.

"Um, Okay what about um, Noah?"

"Well the little guy is not so lucky, he has suffered a concussion and he has lost a of blood, I would rather we talk about this in person" the doctor said.

"Ok I'm on my way" I said as I hung up.

30 Min Later

I Pulled up to the hospital and ran in to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Olivia Pope" I told the clerk.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her sister"

"Okay, she's in room 210"

"Thanks" I said as I walked to the elevator. I found my way to Livi's room eventually.

"Livi what the fuck happened?!" I half screamed as I ran over to her and tried to give her the best hug without hurting her.

"Lizzie, there was a truck driving and he was drunk he plowed right into the back of the car, he killed our driver and injured the rest of us. But Noah, he's in real bad shape" she cried. "If he dies I don't know what I would do." tears were streaming down her face.

"Stop it Liv, he is a strong little boy he is not going to die" I tried to assure her. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Pope how are you feeling?" he asked.

"How is my son? Will he make it?" Liv asked.

"He is stable, but he is not out of the woods yet he is in a coma, there was severe blows to his brain. The doctors re-paired 95% of the damage, but there is no telling if he will be back to normal until he wakes up. His right arm is broken in 2 places, but that will heal in about 3 months, he just has to wear a cast. We will give you an update in a hour. But Ms. Pope you need to take your medicine and get some rest" the doctor said before walking out.

Fitz POV

I was really worried about Liv and Noah and I couldn't focus on anything. Mellie was talking to me but I couldn't focus on what was coming out her mouth.

"FITZ, Hello? Do you hear me?" Mellie screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Where were you? Hal told me that he was not with you today and that he was assigned to the kids. Hal always goes with you". She said

"I was out, just like you were out. Yes Hal was reassigned, why does that matter?" I asked.

"Um, well it doesn't I guess" she whispered.

"I Know, Mellie"

"What?" she asked.

"He's your little spy, I know all about him informing on me to you. But that's not all he does for you is it? I asked.

"Excuse Me? How dare you!" she screamed.

"Ha Mellie give up the act. I've known for a while now." I laughed.

"Well I guess were even then you have your whore and I have my play toy" she laughed evilly.

"Don't you ever call Olivia a whore" I warned her.

"why because its so untrue?" she shot back.

"How long did it take for her to give it up to you? A day?" she continued.

"You have no room to talk. I know about all the guys Mellie it hasn't been just Hal its been the professor and a janitor now that's low Mellie. Speaking of whores" I laughed.

"GET OUT" she screamed at me.

"Gladly" I smiled as I picked up a pillow and a blanket and went into another room.

I picked up the phone and dialed Tom's number.

"Mr. President" Tom answered.

"Yea Tom, how are they? I asked

"Ms. Pope is doing better, her sister is here with her now. Ms. Pope said that he had sever head trauma and that he is in a coma and they are not sure when he will wake up. They are also not sure how bad the damage to his brain will be, they can't tell until he wakes up. If he wakes up." Tom whispered the last part.

I sighed and hung up the phone. I just met my son for the first time and now he could be gone. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Birthdays

Author's Note: WOW it's been forever since I have updated. Everything has been so crazy with softball practice and graduation! I hope you all enjoy.

Olivia POV

It had been 3 months since the accident. Noah had been awake for 2 months now. He was discharged from the hospital 6 weeks ago. He was not quite himself but he was 75 percent better. Fitz had snuck out almost every night to see him.

"Fitz you can't keep coming over here, I don't think we are sending Noah the right message. He is getting confused" I sighed.

"What do you mean, confused?" Fitz asked.

"Well the other day he asked me how come his friends mom and dad lived together, and we didn't. I had no idea what to say to him" I said.

"Well what do you say?" he asked?

"I just told him that his friends mommies and daddies are different from us."

"I don't think he will understand at his age" he said

"Speaking of age his third birthday is coming up in a couple of days-"

"Yea I'm sure you're having a birthday party just tell me a time and we will be there. Karen, Jerry and Jackson will be delighted to finally meet Noah" Fitz interrupted.

"Well before you interrupted me I was going to say that you can't come to the birthday party, because my friends will be there, Noah's friends will be there, my family, and neighbors. Its too risky but after the party if you guys can get away we can have a small get together.

"Liv I want this, I want to be there for our son's birthday my first birthday with him"

" I know you do but it's not the best decision, and coming afterwards is still on his birthday so technically you will be there." I smiled.

"Yea I guess. I should go" he whispered

"You should go" . He grabbed his coat and walked down to Noah's room to kiss him goodnight and then left. I felt an emptiness in my heart once he was gone. I walked into Noah's room and gently slid him over and held him. I went to sleep holding onto a part of Fitz that night.

Day of Noah's Birthday

11am

I walked into Noah's room where he was still peacefully sleeping. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was so precious I was glad to have him in my life. I had to wake him up so that Abby could take him to her house while, Huck, Harrison, David, Quinn and I set up his party. I tapped his shoulder lightly. "Noah, Noah baby get up"

"Huh" he answered just above a whisper. "Get up I have to get you dressed. Happy third Birthday" I smiled as I hugged him. "I tree" he rubbed his eyes.

"Yea you are a big boy now. Come on lets get you dressed".

Fitz POV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and it was Noah's Birthday. I decided to call Livvie and to wish him happy birthday. She answered on the 5th ring.

"Hello" she said. Chills went up my spine from her voice.

"Hey Liv, can I speak to him?" I asked.

"Yes make it quick Abby is here to take him" she replied before passing the phone.

"Hewwo?"

"Hey buddy, Happy Birthday"

"Tank you, I tree now daddy. Imma big boy." he said excitedly.

"Yeah I know you are, but hey I'm going to call you later and we will finish talking then. I sent your presents a couple days ago so they should get to you by today. I said.

"Yay!, my pwesents! Wad I get?" he asked.

"I can't tell you or then the surprise would be ruined" I laughed.

"Okay, bye daddy" he said before passing the phone to Liv.

"I have to go get ready for his party, see you tonight" she said before hanging up.

After the phone call I sent for Karen and Jerry who were here on spring break.

"Hey dad what's up?" Karen greeted me. A couple months ago I broke the news to them that I had a child with Olivia. Karen was not surprised but Jerry took it sort of hard because he felt that I betrayed him because I knew he had a huge crush on Liv.

"So today is Noah's birthday and Liv invited us over later on tonight to spend it with them if you guys want to go"

"Of course I want to go. I can't wait to finally meet him!" Karen screamed.

"What about you Jerry?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Jerry" Karen said.

"Um I guess I'll go" he finally responded.

"Great! We will leaving around 10pm" I smiled.

"Why do we have to go that late?" Karen asked.

"To make sure everyone has left so we can all be alone with them" I said more trying to convince myself then them.

Noah POV

It was my birthday and most of my friends and family were here. I couldn't wait to open my presents and eat my cake. I wished my dad could be here but mommy told me that if he could have been here he would. That made me feel a little better.

Elizabeth POV

My mom and dad flew out here for Noah's birthday and they would be staying here for a while to visit and catch up with us. "Poots look who's here" I said to Noah as he came running over. "Nana and paw" he screamed as he jumped up on my dad.

"Hey there Noah Bear. I've missed you" my mom said while giving him a kiss.

"Me too. My pwesents wit you?" he asked.

"Noah" Live scolded him. "You don't ask that. That is rude"

"Sowwy" he smiled.

"Olivia that boy can ask about his presents all he wants it is his birthday" mom laughed.

"Mother please don't go against what I say in front of him, or else he will never listen to me. " Liv responded.

"Livvie it is not the serious" I said as we all walked to the backyard.

All the adults were sitting around the table talking and watching the kids play. It was a beautiful and the kids seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"He's going to be a leader" I said to Liv as we watched a bunch of kids follow Noah wherever he went. "Yea he has that in his genes" she smiled.

"You ever gonna tell dad who Noah's father is?" I asked. "NO he would freak out you know he hates republicans" she smiled.

"He has a right to know Liv and you told mom and I so it would only be fair" I said.

"Well Fitz might come by tonight so I guess I don't have a choice do I? she sighed.

"Yea I know I over heard your convo with him. Well I guess its time to cut the cake and open presents now" I said as we got up from the table.

Olivia POV

My sister and I were heading to get the cake when my mother stopped us. "Lizzie honey can you bring the cake out, I need to talk to your sister"

"Sure mom" Liz said as she walked out.

"How are you sweetie? You don't seem like your self" my mother asked.

"I'm okay"

"What's bothering you. A mother knows her child"

"It's nothing mom. Thank you though. I'll be fine"

"He is a beautiful little boy. He looks a lot like him. If you stare at him for a while" she said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Noah. He looks a lot like his daddy. I know your stressed about your father, your sister told me that he was coming tonight-"

"She has a big ass mouth" I blurted out.

"Watch your language Olivia. I know you don't want him to know but sooner or later he will have to find out from you or someone else. But for tonight I will take your father out and ill give you a couple days to tell him your self."

"Thanks mom" I smiled at her.

"Mommy, Mommy I eat my cake now?"

"Yes baby, come on" I said as I picked up Noah and headed outside.

9:30 PM

Fitz POV

"Come on Karen we need to leave" I yelled.

"Sorry dad I had to get my phone, geesh" she huffed. Tom and Hal pulled the car around the back and we all entered the car. I was getting nervous about the kids meeting him. 30 minutes later we pulled up to Liv's house.

"Sir we will pick you all up around 1am to get you guys back before the press" Tom said.

"Thank you" I smiled as I took Jackson out of his car seat. We were in the elevator on our way up.

"I'm so excited, I hope he likes us" Karen said

"Yea me too" Jerry agreed.

"He will don't worry" I assured them and myself. We walked up to her door and I knocked.

"Hello?" a girl answered the door. I didn't expect anyone to still be here.

"Um hi, I'm looking for Olivia" I said.

"Wow I can't believe you're the President of The United States. You're even cuter in person" she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled kindly at her.

"Hold on I'll be right back. Come in thought" she said.

"Wow she's really hot" Jerry said.

"Ew" she's like 5 years older than you" Karen said.

"Who is that dad?" Gerry asked

"I have no idea" I replied. A minute later she came out of a room with Noah on her hip

"No Nos look who's here" she said as she pointed to us sitting on the couch. He stared at Karen, Jerry and Jackson, then he looked at me and got down off her hip.

"Daddy" he said running towards me.

"Hey buddy Happy Birthday" I smiled

"You came, yay" he clapped his little hands together.

"Yea I did and I brought some people here to meet you" I said as I pointed to the kids.

"These are your brothers and sister" I said to him.

"Hi" he smiled at them.

"Hi, Happy birthday" Karen smiled. Just then Olivia emerged from her room looking beautiful. She was breathtaking at that moment it was only me and her in the room no on else.

"Hi" I smiled.

"… Hi" she replied .


End file.
